


Forget

by Chat_Daddy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Klance?, Langst, Multi, One-Sided Love, Past Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Shatt, Suicidal Thoughts, just in his head, klance, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Daddy/pseuds/Chat_Daddy
Summary: After defeating Lotor and finding Matt Lance feels like he's being ignored and not noticed by his team-mates, this takes him to his old habits of cutting and self hate. He doesn't feel like the team's sharp shooter and could easily be replaced.





	1. Matt's back!

     It was after Voltron had defeated Lotor and found Matt with a few other aliens he helped rescued on an small abandoned galra ship. Everyone was happy to have him around Pidge to have her brother back and shiro to have his best friend back. Keith and Matt would train together and laugh and tells jokes and overall have a good time together, he earned keith's trust in a short amount of time. Hunk and Matt would cook and try to make the goo they had to eat every day taste better and different each time, they'd also all help Pidge out with tec and building some new weird machine. Matt didn't seem to found of Lance though, it wasn't like he hated him but more as if he didn't really enjoy their time together. Whenever Lance would make a joke to try and cheer everyone up ( which normally works) Matt would look at him like he offended him and would say something along the lines of "Not the time." This would seem to affect how the team saw it too and they'd agree with him. 

 

     As time passed on while fighting off the remaining Galra who still wanted to take over the Universe for their past leaders Matt would be the center of the spotlight more and more, and as if there wasn't enough room everyone wouldn't notice him. He knew Matt didn't mean to do this or he was just overthinking it. Without the team telling him "good job" or giving him any credit he soon started to beat himself up for the smallests mistakes that his rival/secret crush would always point out, soon he only felt like a burden to the team. Like they'd be better off with someone else as the blue paladin, maybe they'd replace hi with Matt and Voltron would be better and stronger. Back on Earth when Lance's thoughts get to him he'd cut his thighs or wrists when his roommate Hunk was gone, he stopped once they left Earth and he didn't feel so bad. Now those thoughts of him 'not being a good pilot' and 'only being a burden'  but this time it was worse. On Earth he could've taken a walk or vent to someone to help a little but now he was stuck on a ship with the same people who wouldn't look at him the same. 

 

      Lance felt all alone, unable to reach out to anyone.

 

     

 


	2. Bye bye bye baby blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is dissed  
> \-----------  
> Lol sorry I'm in denial over the last 2 season so it's pre season 3  
> \-----------  
> If the plot seems mixed up it's Bc I haven't written in this for awhile and forgot some of my ideas whoops

It's been months now, and it's only gotten worse. Lance doesn't even feel like part of the team everyone has been ignoring him. 

 

////lance POV////

"Maybe they don't need me." I said while the blade slid across the fragile scarred skin on my upper thigh. The blood start to appear in small dots ,but slowly building up before sliding down in drops down my leg. "They could easily replace me" the blade slid across my skin again next to the last cut this time deeper. I noticed the blood appeared almost immediately, it helped in some way a way I don't know but grew up on. 

I cleaned up my cuts and wrapped them up. I didn't want them to bleed through or have blood down my leg. As soon as I had the wrap nice and tight the alarms went off and allura's voice came on over the speakers "EVERYONE NOW LOTOR IS ATTACKING TO YOUR LIONS NOW!!!" I jumped up and slid my armor on as fast as I could. I ran down the halls side by side with keith and Matt. 'They came out of the same room?' I asked myself I could feel the ache in my heart. I shook my head and told myself to not focus on it.

After reaching the main room in the castle allura said it was just a drill and we have Voltron training. "The goal today is to bound with your lions and have you Voltron bound stronger. I've been noticing we've been struggling more." She glared at me knowing I was the root of the problem. "ALRIGHT FORM VOLTRON!!!" She yelled before forcing us to our lions.

When I reached blue I noticed her eyes didn't light up yet as I approached her. I touched her side where I could reach, nothing. The panic started to set in "Blue? Baby blue come on!" She didn't respond her eyes were the hazy grey making lance go totally unnoticed. "Blue... please." Lances voice was broken it was hard to speak because he knew that if he does the tears will come with the words. He could feel the burning in his eyes as tears ran down his face. "BLUE PLEASE, WHAT DID I DO?" Her eyes lit up meaning she was aware of what was going on but she didn't open up. She sent waves of apology to me, and fed the thoughts that they were to find her a new paladin or help me. 

Allura came onto the coms "lance what's going on? Why aren't you here yet?" 

I was hesitant to tell her "blue... blue won't let me in." I stopped waiting for allura to respond 

"we all knew this was coming. That she wouldn't want you anymore." She sounded angry at him. 

"Wait no she just.... she said to me that uhhh" I didn't know how to say it. I didn't know how to say that I was weak, what I was battling and how everyone wasn't helping and making it worse. 

"SPIT IT OUT!" She was pissed that I was holding everyone back like always. 

"I'm sorry..." i muttered "I know I'm not the best and blue won't let me in till I get help because she knows that it's the cause of it. That I'm the reason why Voltron has been suffering and what's going on in my head. I don't want to lose her!" I yelled at more of myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I'll try and post next week I'm setting it in my calendar I have a plan

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this but I have ideas. Also I don't know if I should write more I feel like it's bad


End file.
